La faille
by mini-puce
Summary: OS.Quand Harry décide de découvrir ce qui se cache sous la couche de glace qui recouvre le visage de Drago,et qu'il ne trouve qu'une solution...l'emmener au delà des limites du plaisir.POV Harry


**Auteur :** mini puce

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple : **Vous demandez ? Mais c'est un Drary !

**Rating : **M voir NC-17

**Disclaimer :** J'avais demandé un Drago et un Harry tout nus, recouverts de chocolat, pour nowel, mais j'ai été oubliée ! Donc, à mon plus grand désespoir, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, mais ils sont à JKR ! La chanson quand à elle est de vegastar, seul l'histoire est de moi ! (mini puce mode tristounette)

**Résumé : **Quand Harry veut découvrir ce qui se cache sous la couche de glace qui recouvre le visage de Drago, et qu'il ne trouve qu'une seule solution… OS- POV Harry

**Note :** Voilà un petit one shot, que j'avais en tête depuis un bout de temps, et je suis ravi de l'avoir enfin écrit ! L'histoire part un peu en PWP, mais il y aura peut être (sûrement) une deuxième partie, plus romantique (c'est encore à voir) ! Donc, si vous ne supportez pas les relations homosexuelles plus qu'explicites faites demi tour tout de suite ! Et pour ceux qui restent, bonne lecture !

* * *

**La faille**

_Impassible et fière_

_Ton visage est fait de pierre_

_D'une beauté glaciale et sévère_

Ca fait sept ans que je te connais maintenant, et tu es toujours le même. Seul ton corps à changé, ce corps élancé, finement musclé, que je me suis surpris à regarder plus d'une fois. A présent, tu as délaissé le gel, pour laisser quelques mèches de tes cheveux blonds retomber élégamment devant tes yeux orages. Je dois bien me l'avouer, tu es sexy, mais pas parfait.

Non, si pure soit ton visage, tu n'es pas parfait. Tu le serais si se masque de froideur n'ornait pas ton visage en permanence.

Pas une seule fois, en sept ans, je n'ai vu tes yeux, pourtant si beaux, exprimer une quelconque émotion autre que la haine, le mépris, le dégoût, et j'en passe encore. Même pendant la guerre, tu n'as jamais sillé, que ce soit le jour où tu as perdu ta mère, ou bien celui où tu as failli mourir sous la main de ton père. Et il y en as eu beaucoup d'autres des moments difficiles, mais jamais je n'ai vu tes yeux refléter de la de la tristesse ou de la douleur.

En sept années, je n'ai pas vu un seul sourire éclaire ton visage, si ce n'est un rictus de mépris lors de nos nombreuses querelles. Quand Severus est sorti de son comas, ou bien quand nous avons gagné la guerre, alors que tout le monde exprimais sa joie, toi tu restais stoïque, comme toujours.

Même avec les hommes et les femmes avec qui tu « baise » comme tu le dis si bien, tu ne laisse tomber ce masque. Chaque nuit, c'est une autre personne qui occupe ton lit, et si au petit matin s'ils sont encore auprès de toi, c'est avec ce sarcasme qui n'appartient qu'à toi que tu les fait partir.

Je me suis posé bien des questions sur toi. T'arrive-t-il de pleurer, les rares instant ou tu es seul dans ta luxueuse chambre de préfet en chef ? Mais as tu seulement un jour dans ta vie versé une larme ? T'es-t-il déjà arriver de rire aux éclat ? Mais celle qui reviens le plus souvent, y a-t-il un cœur sous cette glace ?

Tu es devenue une obsession pour moi, et ce soir, je suis bien décidé à trouver mes réponses. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire éprouver une colère qui te fasse sortir de tes gonds, alors peut être serais-je celui qui feras fondre cette glace. Et si je découvrais que c'est sous ton vrai jour que tu te montre au quotidien, alors, si tu n'as pas encore volé mon âme, peut-être pourrais je redevenir ton ennemi de toujours.

_De mes mains d'expert _

_Je ferais le nécessaire _

_Pour enfin y voir apparaître_

Il y a maintenant plus d'un mois, tu as commencé à me draguer si je puis dire, utilisant toute ta verve pour m'attirer dans ton lit. Qui suis-je pour te repousser ? Je suis un homme comme les autres, et je ne pourrais refouler mon désir plus longtemps. Rien que de t'imaginer, tremblant et gémissant sous mes mains, me suppliant de te prendre, j'ai du mal à me contenir. Je vais t'emmener si loin dans le septième ciel, que tu m'en redemanderas encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Juste pour cette nuit, j'aimerais être l'objet de ton désir, et de ton plaisir le plus intense.

J'ai dix minutes d'avance à notre « rendez-vous », mais je ne tiens plus. Alors je frappe enfin à la porte de ta chambre. J'entend un bruit sourd provenant de l'intérieur, puis plus rien. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans ta chambre ? T'ais je déranger au beau milieu d'une séance de sport en chambre en arrivant trot tôt ? Mon cœur se serre à cette simple pensée, je crois bien que mon âme t'appartient déjà. Enfin, ta porte s'ouvre lentement, dans un grincement sonore, et moi, comme une fillette à son premier rendez-vous, je retiens mon souffle.

Et quand je te vois apparaître, ma respiration se fait haletante. Tu es là, en face de moi, tes cheveux trempés dégoulinants le long de ton coups. Tes joues son rouges, et ton souffle est court. Tu es un appel à la luxure, avec ta chemise blanche ouverte sur ton torse blanc, et ton jeans noir enfilé sur tes pieds nus. Tu m'observe aussi, et une lueur que je ne saurais décrire anime ton regard d'habitude si froid. Un sourire ironique se pose sur tes lèvres, alors que tu me parle.

- En avance Potter, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça t'arriverais un jour !

Je te fixe toujours sans bouger. En temps normal, tu aurais fais claquer ses mots avec sarcasmes, mais ce soir, tu parais plutôt amusé. Et cette lueur qui brille toujours dans tes yeux, alors que tu détail mon corps de haut en bas. Ces yeux, qui ont pris une teinte si foncé qu'on pourrait croire qu'un orage va y éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Cette lueur, je peux maintenant dire que c'est du désir, et ça ne te rend que plus beaux. Rien qu'en m'ouvrant la porte, tu m'apporte ce que j'étais venue chercher, et ce petit avant goût me donne envie d'en avoir plus.

_Une faille, un détail_

_Imprimé sur tes lèvres_

_Une faille, qui dévoile_

_Un accès de fièvre._

- Comptes tu passé la soirée dans le couloir ?

Me demande tu, tout en t'écartant pour me laisser entrer. Je sors de ma transe, et me dépêche d'avancer. Si tu ne m'avais rien dis, je ne sais combien de temps à te regarder, mais je préfère rester dans le dénis, alors que je te répond en bougonnant.

- J'attendais que tu m'invite à entrer.

A peine ais-je eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sens ton torse contre mon dos, et ton souffle chaud près de mon oreille, trop près. Tes bras enlacent ma taille, et tu me retourne, face à toi. Ton visage viens se nicher dans le creux de mon cou, et tu me murmure d'une voix rauque.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu auras encore tout le temps de me reluquer cette nuit.

Je pousse un autre grognement, qui se transforme bien vite en gémissement, alors que tu happe le lobe de mon oreille. Tu le mordille, le lèche, le suçote, et je me sens perdre pied. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand ta bouche se trouvera dans un endroit bien plus intime de mon anatomie. Tu laisse mon oreille tranquille, pour remonter lentement vers mon visage. Tu pose lentement tes lèvres sur les miennes, pour venir les caresser avec une tendresse dont je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable. Reprenant un peu de contenance, je laisse mes mains errer sur la peaux douce de ton torse. Je te sens frissonner sous la caresse, raffermissent ta prise sur mes hanche pour me rapprocher de toi. Le baiser devient passionné quand ta langue se met à tracer le contour le mes lèvres. J'entrouvre la bouche, pour pousser un léger gémissement, et il n'en faut pas plus pour que ta langue cherche la mienne. Une danse langoureuse débute entre elles, et j'attrape ta nuque pour te sentir plus près encore.

Nous poussons tous deux un gémissement quand nos érections se rencontrent à travers nos vêtements. C'est là que je me rend compte que nous sommes encore beaucoup trop habillés à mon goût. Alors que nous mettons fin au baiser pour reprendre notre souffle, je caresse tes épaules, pour enfin faire glisser ta chemise, qui termine sa course au sol. Je me délecte de la vue que tu m'offre, les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte, tu gémis pendant que mes mains errent sur ton torse. Tu tremble sous mes mains quand je déboutonne ton jeans, effleurant consciemment ton érection. Je fais glisser le pantalon le long de tes hanches, et tombe sur tes chevilles. D'un coup de pied habille, tu l'envoie valser dans la pièce. Je laisse mon regard s'égarer sur ton corps offert. Ton torse imberbe et finement musclé me laisse sans voix, une fine traînée de poils blonds débute sous ton nombril, et continue sous l'élastique de ton boxer. Ta peau blanche contraste merveilleusement avec ton boxer noir déformé par ton érection, aux proportions alléchantes.

Je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que tu me l'enlève. J'approche ma main pour te toucher à nouveau, quand je sens l'air froid sur ma peau nue. Attend, ma peau nue ? Je ne porte plus que mon boxer, mes autres vêtements, ainsi que mes chaussures ont désertés, et je n'ai pas besoin de voir ton sourire narquois pour savoir que tu es l'auteur de cette disparition soudaine. Tu me détaille à ton tour, et je me sens mal à l'aise, mon corps n'est pas aussi parfait que le tiens, et je me sens pâlir quand tu te met à rire. Et pourtant, je me détend quand je te regarde, tu ne te moque pas de moi, c'est un rire franc, et cristallin. C'est la première fois que je te vois rire comme ça, et ça me réchauffe le cœur, même si c'est à mes dépend.

- Je …. Harry,… le,… le vif… d'or… me dit tu entre deux fou rire.

Je souris légèrement quand je comprend ce qui t'as autant fait rire. Pourtant, je le trouve sexy ce boxer noir avec un vif d'or voletant dans tous les sens. Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit, et je m'approche de toi tel un félin près à ce jeter sur sa proie. Tu t'es arrêté de rire, et tu me regarde, perplexe, haussant un sourcil. Quand je m'arrête, à quelques centimètres de toi, je souris toujours. Je penche mon visage dans ton cou, et entreprend d'embrasser chaque centimètre carré de ta peau, l'aspirant de temps à autre. Pendant ce temps, mes mains descendent lentement le long de ta colonne vertébrale, t'irradiant de frissons. Quand mes mains atteignent tes fesses, je les attrapes fermement, et te plaque sans douceur contre le mur. J'étouffe ton grognement plaintif, en prenant possession de tes lèvres. Le baiser se fait fiévreux, alors que je bouge lascivement des hanches, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson.

_Une aventure _

_Pour briser ton armure _

_Peu à peu ton corps se dégèle_

_Diverses postures,_

_Bien au delà des censures_

_Te ferons sombrer dans l'ivresse_

Je me détache à contre cœur de toi, reculant de quelques pas. Tu pousse un grognement plaintif, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Montre moi tes talents d'attrapeur !

Ma voix est beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude, et elle à l'air de faire son effet ! Tu n'as toujours pas l'air de comprendre, alors je baisse les yeux, pour regarder mon boxer. Le vif d'or c'est arrêté de bougé, sur la bosse déformant mon sous vêtement. Ce que je peux aimer la magie ! Un sourire pervers se dessine sur tes lèvres, et en un éclair, je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur de pierre froide. Etrangement, le contact est agréable, et ce n'est pas le froid qui me fait frissonner, mais tes mains chaudes, qui titillent mes tétons. Tu passe ta langue sur tes lèvres, et m'embrasse furtivement.

- Je vais faire beaucoup mieux que d'attraper ton vif Harry !

Au même moment, tes mains se posent sur mon boxer, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est de trop. Tu me caresse lentement à travers le tissus, et je me met à bouger des hanches pour accompagner ton mouvement. D'un seul coup, une bouffée de plaisir plus intense m'envahie, et le son qui sort de ma bouche est un gémissement rauque. Ta main est a présent autour de mon sexe, et tu continue tes mouvement lascifs, alors que mon boxer à lui aussi disparus. Bénie soit la magie.

Ta bouche se perd dans mon cou, et descend le long de mon torse, se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon érection. Quand enfin, tu y arrive, tes mouvements de mains se font plus virulents, alors que ta langue mutine se met à lécher mon gland rougis. Le plaisir monte en moi, et je sens que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. C'est moi qui doit t'amener au septième ciel, et crois moi, je ne viendrais pas avant toi. Alors lentement, je te fait remonter à ma hauteur, pour t'embrasser goulûment. Je te fais reculer lentement, jusqu'à ce que tes jambes touchent le bord du lit ou je nous fait basculer.

Allongé sur toi, je peux sentir la dernière barrière qui m'empêche de te toucher entièrement. Je m'assois à califourchon sur tes jambes, ignorant tes gémissements, pour pouvoir mieux te voir, et d'un geste de la main, je fais disparaître ton boxer. J'ai déjà dis que j'adorais la magie ? Te voir ainsi, nu à ma merci, j'ai du mal à me retenir de te sauter dessus. Tu ne bouge plus, tu m'observe, tu sonde mon visage pour y trouver je ne sais quoi. Mais la seule chose que vois, c'est un sourire béat, ancré sur mon visage, et un désir ardent de faire l'amour avec toi.

Je t'embrasse tendrement, presque chastement, et tu me souris, de la même façon. A cet instant, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va explosé.

- Tu es tellement beau, tu me trouble.

Je m'entend te murmurer ses mots, alors que je croyais seulement les penser. Je rougis, et toi, tu me souris toujours, en me caressant la joue. Et sous ce simple geste, je me sens pousser des ailes, et maintenant je sais. Oui, je sais que quoi qu'il se passe demain, je ne pourrais plus redevenir ton ennemis d'enfance. Quoi que tu fasse, ou dise, ça ne changera rien, en cet instant magique, tu as volé mon âme.

_Une faille, un détail _

_Imprimé sur tes lèvres_

_Une faille qui dévoile_

_Un accès de fièvre_

Je bouge à peine, et nos érections vibrantes se frottent l'une contre l'autre, et le désir pressent se fait à nouveau sentir. Je me remet à bouger lentement des hanches, tandis que mes mains caressent ton torse si doux, et que ma langue trace des sillons humides le long de ton cou. Tu te cambre, et tu gémis sous mes assauts. Tu cris même, quand ma langue vient lécher ton sexe, sur toute sa longueur. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, mes lèvres entourent ton gland gorgé de sang, avant se mettre à sucer avec ferveur ce petit bout de chair si appétissant. Je continue mon geste, tandis que ma langue se joint à la danse, pour te donner encore plus de plaisir. Je te sens frémir sous moi, tu t'abandonne aux sensations extrêmes que je te fais ressentir. Tu ferme les yeux, et ta tête part en arrière. Tu bouge les hanches, pour approfondir le contact de ma bouche. Et dans un grognement sourd, tu me supplie de te prendre entièrement, et c'est ce que je fais sans plus attendre. J'engloutie ton sexe vibrant, tout en caressant tes hanches de mes mains. Tu halète, et tu pose sur moi un regard fiévreux. Je continue de regarder tes yeux, dangereusement hypnotisant, quand je commence un rapide mouvement de vas et viens.

Tes mains se crispent sur les draps, et ta tête vacille de droite à gauche. Tu n'es plus que cris, et gémissement, tout ton corps est un appel au sexe. Et moi, devant ce spectacle, je me sens perdre le contrôle. Ma patience vient de s'envoler, avec ma conscience. Je me détache de toi, et remonte lentement le long de ton corps, pour à nouveau prendre possession de ta bouche. A bout de souffle, nous mettons fin à ce baiser passionné. Mon envie de toi est toujours aussi présente, et je ne me retiens plus, le plus lentement du monde, je m'empale sur ton sexe fièrement érigé.

Perdue dans les limbes du plaisir, tu écarquille les yeux, hurlant quelques chose qui ressemble à « oh par merlin ! ». Tes joues sont plus rouges que jamais, et quelques boucles blondes retombent devant tes yeux. Tu mordille ta lèvre inférieure, pour te retenir de bouger dans mon corps. Je me suis immobilisé, la douleur qui déchire mes entrailles est trop intense. Parti dans mes pensées, je ne t'ai pas vu te redresser sur les coudes. C'est seulement quand je sens ta bouche dans mon cou, que je réalise que tu as bougé.

- Tu es bien pressé petit griffondor.

Me murmures tu, en souriant alors que ta main viens se poser sur ma virilité, pour y faire de lents mouvements de va et viens. Tu es partout, autour de moi, en moi, et je veux plus. Je veux partir vers le septième ciel, et je t'emmènerais avec moi, c'est une promesse ! Alors je donne un léger coup de bassin, nous faisant replonger dans le plaisir. Bien vite, Nos mouvements de hanches se font plus désordonnées, plus violents. Le désir devient trop pressant, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau fine de tes hanches, et tu gémis, encore et encore. Ta main enserre mon sexe avec force, et elle bouge au rythme effréné de nos corps. « Je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi, encore, encore, encore, plus fort ! ». Je viens de dire ça à vois haute, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment, c'est ton sexe, qui bute de plus en plus fort contre ma prostate, me faisant voir des étoiles. Je me sens partir, quand je descend une dernière fois, plus violente que les autres, le long de ton sexe. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux cris le plus fort. Je me raccroche à toi, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et je me déverse entre tes doigts. Encore pantelant, sous le coup de l'orgasme qui vient de me foudroyer, je te sens atteindre l'extase en moi.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un sort de jambe en coton, quand je daigne enfin bouger, pour venir me glisser à tes côtés. Tu recouvre nos corps d'un drap de soie noir, et passe un bras autour de mes épaules, m'incitant ainsi à venir me lover contre ton torse, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Je sens la fatigue m'envahir, alors que d'un geste tendre, tu me caresse les cheveux.

- Déjà fatigué petit lion ? Me demandes tu d'une voix douce, en me voyant fermer les yeux.

- Oui, l'entraînement de quiddich de cet après-midi m'a épuisé, dis-je narquois.

Tu rigole franchement, et me répond quelque chose que je n'entend pas, je suis déjà en train de m'endormir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera demain, quand je me réveillerais, et je ne veux pas y penser. Tout ce que je sais pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai enfin découvert la faille que je cherchait en toi, et je ne veux plus te voir autrement que comme tu t'es montré à moi ce soir. Mais comme on dit, demain est un autre jour, et je suis bien trop fatigué pour continuer à penser.

* * *

Et voilà, mon premier et tout petit one shot est terminé, et j'espère qu'il vous à plus. Une suite du POV de Drago est déjà en préparation, alors à vous de voir si je la termine ! Petit clique en bas à gauche, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! 


End file.
